


Carl's Jr. with a Side of Fries

by Pigeonsplotinsecrecy



Series: MacGyver May [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Jack hasn't warmed up yet, Mac + Jack, mac is captured, macgyver may, there is growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy/pseuds/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy
Summary: Jack has been lumped with a scrawny, know-it-all kid with a burger name (Angus and with a nickname Mac to boot- come on!). When Mac gets captured trying to be a boy scout, Jack's not convinced he can get the dumb (really smart) kid out of it alive, but he's going to do his best because like it or not Carl's Jr. is his responsibility, and he really doesn't want to be stuck training another newbie in his last days (it's not because Mac is actually selfless, amusing, and probably the smartest person in the whole damn army).





	Carl's Jr. with a Side of Fries

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite episodes (but I can't decide just one favorite) is Mac+Jack because it shows their history and I just love watching them develop as friends, so I thought I'd add some more of Jack being hostile against Mac and feeling like the kid is going to get him killed when he has such a short time before he goes home.

Jack had had enough of his nerdy EOD tech. Carl’s Jr. was always going out of his way to get into trouble and Jack was at his wit’s end with the kid.

Jack had had enough of his nerdy EOD tech. Carl’s Jr. was always going out of his way to get into trouble and Jack was at his wit’s end with the kid.

He wasn’t sure where the kid had gone, but he hoped he wasn’t getting into trouble, but that was a silly hope. Mac was always getting in trouble. He was a crazy SOB if ever there was one.

Seriously, what kind of adrenaline junkie weirdo just went off to find bombs when he didn’t have to? Mac was one of three things: overly confident in his abilities, had no survival instincts, or was the most selfless person Jack had ever met. Jack couldn’t be sure which one was the case, which only made him more annoyed at the mystery that was Angus MacGyver. Maybe Carl’s Jr. was none of those things, after all. Maybe he was just a naïve kid with too much book smarts to have the commonsense Jack had long ago learned from a few too many near death circumstances. The kid would learn, Jack hoped, but it seemed to be taking him a while, probably more days than Jack had left in the sandbox. The nerd _had_ dropped out of MIT to disable fucking bombs. Jack didn’t see that as something a sane person would do, which meant breaking him in and getting rid of his impulsive need to help people would probably carry over to Carl’s Jr.’s next overwatch.

What Jack hated the most about the kid was that there was no way to get Mac to quit once he got started. If there were thirty seconds left on the clock, Mac wasn’t going to run to save himself if lives were on the line. He would stay there, using weird objects he found laying around, and work until he went boom or disabled the bomb. It was only by pure luck that Mac, and by association Jack, hadn’t blown up yet. Mac didn’t just run into danger; he sprinted, and while Jack didn’t like the kid, he wasn’t the type of overwatch to abandon his EOD tech, no matter how stupid he was being. He was doing his best not to let the kid die.

Jack had to admit that it was fascinating, while a little terrifying, to watch Mac in action.

If Mac had an inkling that there was a bomb somewhere close, he wasn’t going to stop regardless of orders, and as long as nothing went catastrophically wrong, which it hadn’t yet, the higher ups seemed unbothered by Mac’s unconventional methods while it infuriated Jack. The kid was going to get them both killed, and right as Jack was about to finally go back to the great state of Texas.

Angus, because the kid hates being called that, seemed to have captivated the other guys with his ability to make things out of nothing; he was a novelty in the sandbox. Some got annoyed at the kid knowing so much, but most had at least an tickled glimmer in their eyes at Carl’s Jr.’s antics. They always gave Jack a look, “I’m glad he’s not mine, but he sure is amusing.” Jack would return a grunt. The kid was too much of a loose cannon for the military, but while he grinded Jack’s gears, there was no soldier who would be more selfless and _good_ in the face of danger. His moral compass basically had two options: save the world or die trying. The kid needed to learn that life wasn’t that black and white.

Some shy new kid, a newbie who had all the fear and sense that Mac lacked, interrupted Jack’s thoughts, “Your EOD tech is missing, sir.”

“What was that?”

“He ran off somewhere a few hours ago, and hasn’t returned.”

“And no one thought to tell me?”

“You know MacGyver. No one really knows what he’s doing.”

Jack nodded, “Guess I better go get my kid,” _My kid_ , that was new, _my stupid, impulsive kid who makes my life difficult and whose death would be a nuisance, nothing more. I just don’t like watching kids die. I’m not getting sentimental. I don’t actually care about that hamburger kid. I just want to go get him so I can tell him how stupid he is being._

***

Jack finally got to where he suspected the kid was being held (it had taken more effort to follow Mac’s trail than Jack wanted to admit and he’d had to pull a few strings with the locals to get any information, but no one had to know that). He a bad feeling in his stomach. These guys had probably already become frustrated with Mac, killing him for being a know-it-all, and Jack wasn’t sure Mac had it in him to uphold torture, most youngsters like him didn’t, but if anyone would surprise Jack, it would be Carl’s Junior.

With bated breath, Jack led the team into the compound, preparing for the worst, but was surprised to see that Mac was out of his binds with the bodies of five men around him.  _Carl's Jr. is crazier than I thought._

Jack let out a stressed laugh, “What did you do to them, kid?”

Mac gave him a mischievous look “I electrocuted them.” Jack couldn’t help but grin at the thought, but he wasn’t going to ask _how_ because he didn’t want to give the kid a chance to go off on one of his sciencey tangents that Jack had no hope of understanding.

Another guy, Schultz, bumped Jack in the shoulder with a laugh, “Look at that, your EOD knows how to hold his own.”

Jack chuckled, “Yeah, now we’ve got Carl’s Jr. and a side of fries.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It isn't much, but I just wanted to write a little something. Feel free to leave comments.


End file.
